Currently, most stand-up, re-closable packages are made in such a way that the consumer must tear away and discard the tear strip at the top of the package to access the product within the package. The tear strip is typically located above the zipper or slider at the top of the package. Because of the way these packages are made, the bag material often tears unreliably and not along a straight line. Sometimes the bag material only partially tears, which leaves leftover edges of film that interfere with the reclosing function of the zipper or slider. Many consumers also do not enjoy holding and then disposing the torn-away part of the package.
Furthermore, the construction of these stand-up, re-closable packages requires a heavier, thicker film material that adds to their production cost. While these stand-up packages have the advantage of being tamper evident because access can only be made after part of the bag has been permanently destroyed, the noted disadvantages are problems that the packaging industry still faces. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a re-closable, tamper-evident, stand-up package that avoids the aforementioned problems in the prior art, is less expensive and easier to manufacture, and functions reliably.